


Mistletoe Shenanigans

by jadehqknb



Series: Holy Poly Christmas [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged Up, Alternative Future, Featuring KinKuniKags, Featuring MatsuHanaOi, Iwaizumi’s roommates are menaces, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, Multi, background MatsuHanaOi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28081434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadehqknb/pseuds/jadehqknb
Summary: Iwaizumi just wants to have a nice, simple intimate Christmas get together with some close friends and his boyfriends.With roommates like his three best friends from high school, that is apparently too much to ask.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Sakusa Kiyoomi/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: Holy Poly Christmas [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049828
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	Mistletoe Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kunimi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunimi/gifts).



> Merry Christmas Jane!! You are always such a joy to talk to and I’m so glad to have been given the opportunity to get to know you more in the past few months. I hope you enjoy this silliness!

“You invited how many people to the Christmas party?” Iwaizumi asked, stirring the large pot of soup on the stove. 

Oikawa waved an unconcerned hand. “Don’t worry so much Iwa-chan. Half the time only half the people show up so in order to make it a good party, I had to invite a lot of people.” 

“You’re a menace, we’re gonna get the cops called on us… again!”

“Do I detect a Grinch?” Matsukawa asked, striding up behind Oikawa and resting his chin on the top of his head. 

“Oh! That’s your new name for the holidays! Iwa-grinch!” 

Iwaizumi growled, brandishing his spoon against his best friend. “I will kill you if you call me that!” 

“Merry Christmas, fuckers!” Hanamaki exclaimed, bursting into the room, brandishing handfuls of bags. 

He planted kisses to Matsukawa and Oikawa’s cheeks, hesitating only a moment before pecking Iwaizumi on the top of his head, cackling as he got swatted away. 

“What the hell did you buy?” Iwaizumi asked, setting the lid back on the pot eyeing it skeptically. “We should probably just order a ton of pizzas, thanks to someone’s over inviting!”

“Stop worry—“ Oikawa began but was interrupted by Hanamaki saying, “That’s a good idea. Besides, who serves soup at a party? It’s just gonna get spilled everywhere.”

“I made it because it’s my mom’s recipe and—“ Iwaizumi stopped short, his ear beginning to turn pink. 

“And because he wanted to impress his boyfriends,” Matsukawa put in with a smirk. 

“Shut up, I just thought it was more, I don’t know, holiday appropriate!”

“Whatever. Go get pizzas, here’s some money,” Hanamaki cut in, shoving a wad of bills into Iwaizumi's hand, practically shoving him towards the door. “And get more beer!” 

When he had gone, grumbling and complaining, Oikawa asked Hanamaki, “Ok, now why were you so eager to get Iwa-chan out of here?” 

Hanamaki gave a mischievous grin. “So we could put these up,” he replied, shaking the bags back and forth. “Come on, we don’t have a lot of time and people are gonna start showing up soon.” 

They looked in the bags and Oikawa started laughing while Matsukawa silently began writing Makki’s eulogy. 

~~~~

“Thanks for helping,” Iwaizumi said to Ushijima as they climbed the stairs, hands and arms filled with pizza boxes and cases of beer. 

“They should have sent someone to help you,” Ushijima remarked, Sakusa trailing behind them, his hands shoved in his pockets. 

“Probably,” Iwaizumi agreed. They reached his floor and headed to the apartment. Beyond the door, he could hear music thumping already and groaned inwardly. At least it was still early but if they kept up this noise level too late into the night, they would definitely get complaints. 

“Brace yourselves,” he warned. 

“I thought you said this was going to be a small get together?” Sakusa asked, annoyance clear in his tone even muffled behind his usual mask. 

“That’s what I get for letting Shittykawa handle the invitations.” Iwaizumi paused before opening the door to look his other boyfriend in the eye. “I don’t mind if you want to go. We can do a ‘just us thing’ another time if you want.” 

Sakusa’s brow furrowed, his shoulders squaring up. “I’ll be fine. I just don’t appreciate being invited to one thing and arriving to another.” 

“I’m sure it will be fine,” Ushijima said. He stood a little closer to Sakusa and Iwaizumi smiled at his unconscious movement to shield a man barely shorter than himself. 

Taking a deep breath, Iwaizumi opened the door, wincing at the loud beats of some rap song shaking the walls. “Turn that shit down!” He bellowed, marching through the threshold. 

“Spoil sport!” Oikawa called back but Matsukawa did at least turn the music down a notch or two. 

“What’s up my brotha from another motha?” Matsukawa asked, waving at Sakusa so narrowed his eyes before turning his nose up at him. 

“There you are! What took ya so long?” Makki asked hurrying forward, reaching with grabby hands. 

“Fuck off, if it weren’t for Ushijima and Sakusa I would have had to forgo the beer.”

“Mr. Perfect strikes again,” Oikawa sing-songed.

“Shut it, or no beer for you, Shittykawa!” Iwaizumi turned around, opening his mouth to apologize on behalf of his best friend only to find Ushijima and Sakusa staring up at the top of the threshold. “What’s up?” 

Ushijima pointed. “Is that… mistletoe?” 

Iwaizumi’s face paled. He looked back at the three menaces he called friends and narrowed his eyes. “Very funny idiots,” he muttered, reaching up to yank the plant down. 

“That’s bad luck, you know!” Makki exclaimed, hurrying to the kitchen with the pizzas in hand. 

“So is kissing people without permission!”

“It’s just tradition. Such a Grinch!” Oikawa pouted, landing in Matsukawa’s lap. 

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes at his antics then tugged Ushijima by his jacket sleeve. “Come on, let’s put those in the fridge.” They passed Makki as they entered who chuckled making Iwaizumi’s hackles rise. He knew that sound, it meant trouble. 

“What now?” 

Makki just shrugged, looked up, and exited the room, his mouth stuffed with pizza and a box in his hand that undoubtedly he, Mattsun and Oikawa would devour in minutes. 

Against his better judgement, Iwaizumi looked up as well and cursed under his breath. 

Above them was more mistletoe. 

Unamused, Iwaizumi pulled open the fridge door with enough force to smack it against the counter. “Ushijima, can you please take that thing down?” He was remiss to ask for help but knew he could never reach it and he refused to jump for it. 

There was a pause and then Ushijima asked, “Iwaizumi, do you not want to kiss me?” 

Iwaizumi slammed the fridge door closed as he spun on his heel to look up at his boyfriend. His face was stoic as ever, no sign of hurt, but he looked curiously at his boyfriend. “Of course not! I mean, I want to, I just… I thought you’d be uncomfortable.”

Ushijima stepped closer, setting his case on the counter and touching Iwaiumi’s shoulder, his thumb tracing along the curve of his neck, sending a shiver down his spine. “Are you sure it is not because you are embarrassed? Because if you are, we don’t have to.” He gave a small smile, the barest hint of a teasing glint flashing in his eyes. “But you know how much of a stickler of tradition I am.” 

Butterflies erupted in Iwaizumi’s stomach at that look. It was a soft fondness seen by very few and it never failed to make his insides turn to mush. It was really unfair how soft he was for this man. “Well, who am I to deny tradition?”

Ushijima’s smile widened as he stepped closer, his hand sliding up to cup Iwaizumi’s cheek as he leaned down, pressing their lips together. Iwaizumi’s eyes slipped shut, his arms twinning around Ushijima’s neck, lips parting slightly with a soft sigh. 

Arms wrapped around his waist, pulling them flush together and Iwaizumi moaned lowly into the kiss as it deepened. They parted a moment later, each taking deep breaths. 

“I think I like tradition,” Iwaizumi remarked, feeling the blush on his cheeks. 

Ushijima smiled, giving another peck to Iwaizumi’s cheek before he stepped back. “We should check on Sakusa. Let’s get some drinks.” 

Iwaizumi nodded, opening the case on the counter to pull out three drinks before placing the rest of it in the fridge. He popped two of the caps, handing one to Ushijima and taking a swig of the other. He left the cap on the third for Sakusa to remove himself. 

By the time they returned to the living room, more guests had arrived in the form of Kindaichi, Kunimi and Kageyama all standing a bit awkwardly together watching Oikawa and Matsukawa play the pocky game. 

Iwaizumi smacked the back of Oikawa’s head making him squawk, then cough. “Mean, Iwa-chan! I could have died!” 

“Hey guys,” Iwaizumi said, ignoring Oikawa’s whining. “Sorry about them, though I figured by now you’d be used to it.” 

“It’s been a while,” Kindaichi remarked, his cheeks pink. Kageyama bowed slightly, his brow furrowed but Iwaizumi was glad to see him less stiff than usual when he righted. His hand trailed to Kunimi, pinkies linking and Iwaizumi had to resist the urge to ruffle their heads. 

“Help yourself. Beer and pizza is in the kitchen,” Matsukawa offered, undeterred by his boyfriend’s antics. 

The trio hurried away and Iwaizumi counted down, “Three… two… one…” 

At which time one of the three had found the mistletoe. 

“I saw that!” Makki exclaimed, pointing at Iwaizumi’s knowing smirk. 

“That for me?” Sakusa asked, interrupting whatever retort Iwaizumi had for Makki’s shit eating grin. 

“Yeah, sorry, lemme know if you want a glass and ice,” he replied, handing over the bottle.

Sakusa grunted something that sounded like ‘thank you’, snapped the cap off and tugged down his mask to place the bottle to his lips, sipping delicately. He wrinkled his nose, looking far too cute with such an expression of disgust on his face, and promptly handed the bottle back to Iwaizumi. “I can see now how you bought so much for so little,” he grumbled.

Iwaizumi chuckled, taking a swig then promptly wanted to kick his own ass when the words ‘indirect kiss’ flashed through his mind. He chugged more to cover his inner embarrassment, drinking too fast and promptly coughing which landed some spittle on Sakusa who looked ready to murder him where he stood. 

Boyfriend or not, germs were germs. 

“Sorry, here, let’s get you cleaned up,” Iwaizumi said as he moved out of the way so Sakusa could make his way to the bathroom. He handed the half empty beer bottle to Ushijima… who promptly took a drink. 

Iwaizumi spun on his heel to follow Sakusa, reaching the door of the bathroom just as he was about to close it. “I don’t need your help you know,” he said but he let him in all the same. 

The door shut and Iwaizumi was about to apologize again when Sakusa said, “Really? In here too?” 

Iwaizumi followed his gaze, groaning as he smacked a hand to his eyes and ran it down his face. 

There was another mistletoe right above their head. 

In the bathroom. 

He was going to kill his roommates. 

“Why on earth would they put one in here? Are you supposed to kiss yourself in the mirror?” Sakusa asked. 

“I have no idea. They’re menaces.” 

Sakusa hummed agreement, tossing his semi-soiled mask into the trash and pulling a clean one from an inner pocket of his jacket. He turned the sink taps, splashing water on his face. 

Iwaizumi handed him a fresh towel from the small cabinet in the corner.

After drying his face, Sakusa wrapped the towel around the back of Iwaizumi’s neck and tugged him close, slotting their mouths together. 

Iwaizumi caught a brief reflection of his own wide, startled eyes before slipping them closed and wrapping his arms around Sakusa’s waist.

They parted after a few moments, breaths mingling in the minuscule space between them.

“What was that for?” Iwaizumi asked, brushing Sakura’s fringe with his fingers.

“I would rather like to avoid bad luck.” Sakusa pecked his lips again then stepped back, promptly washed his mouth and hands, dried both and then opened the door, heading down the hall leaving Iwaizumi standing stunned in the bathroom.

He snapped out of it and walked back into living room only to find the amount of people had doubled. Suddenly he was surrounded by friends and friends of friends and significant others of friends. 

Caught up in host mode (because he wasn’t rude unlike some individuals) he was busy for some time both serving food and drinks and catching up. When he finally broke away, he located his two boyfriends sitting in the corner, Ushijima in the large comfy chair with Sakusa perched on its arm, talking quietly. 

And above their heads hung yet another sprig of mistletoe. 

He smiled as they noticed it, felt a swirl of appreciation when they leaned in to press their lips together and he knew, cheesy or not, he was the luckiest bastard in the world. 

  
  



End file.
